


I’ll Find You, I Promise

by gentleleaves



Series: Felannie Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette goes missing instead of Flayn and it’s just aaaaaa, Drabble, F/M, Felannie Week 2019, Felix REALLY misses Annette, Felix is protective baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleleaves/pseuds/gentleleaves
Summary: When Annette goes missing, Felix will do whatever it takes to find her.For Felannie Week 2019!





	I’ll Find You, I Promise

“Everyone!” Seteth yelled, bursting into the Blue Lions room. “Annette’s gone missing. No one’s seen her since you all got back from your last mission. Your mission for this month has changed, it doesn’t matter anymore. We need to find her.”

When Felix heard the news, he was panicked. Out of everyone to go missing, why did it have to be her? The boar could stand to go missing for a bit. That would do all of them good. But her? Knowing her, she could have just wandered off with her head in the clouds, but something told him that wasn’t the case. Something was wrong. 

As the month passed, everyone felt the pain of Annette’s absence, but none as much as Felix. He kept looking for her, everywhere he went. He expected to hear her singing in the greenhouse when he walked in. He expected to see a flash of red hair raising the sweets in the dining hall. Once, he could have sworn he saw her in the back of the classroom, but it was just that damned Sylvain. Couldn’t he just… dye his hair? The only one supposed to have hair like that was her. And she wasn’t there.

As the investigation continued, they discovered that Jeritza was likely involved… and that he might have taken Annette. That just made Felix even more angry. Someone he saw so often, someone he kind of respected, and he did this? Felix really, really wished he’d killed that man when they were sparring. If only he’d known… but it didn’t matter now. He just needed to kill that man where he stood as soon as they tracked him down. He wasn’t going to get away.

Annette didn’t know how long it had been. She’d lost track of the days ages ago. She’d been taken at the beginning of the month, she knew that, but when was it now? Had it been a week? A month? A year? Hours passed without reason, and she found that the more time passed, the less hope she had left. Was this what her life was going to be now? Was she going to spend the rest of her life alone, in the darkness? Would she see them again… would she see him again? With every passing second, her worries grew. There was only one thing she was sure of, and that was that she hated being alone.

When the end of the month neared, the Blue Lions finally tracked down where they thought Annette might be. Gathering the class, they descended down, and this time, that flash of red really was her. The minute Felix saw her, though, he was filled with dread instead of relief. Was she dead? Why was she just lying there? He couldn’t have come all this way, worked this hard, just for her to be dead. He didn’t know what he would do with himself. That last song in the greenhouse… it couldn’t be the last one he heard. He wouldn’t let it.

Running over to her, he picked up her limp form, gently shaking her. “Annette?” He asked, trying hard not to let on just how worried he was. “Wake up, Annette.” She didn’t respond at first, and he was terrified. A few moments later, though, she opened her eyes. 

“Felix?” She asked, her voice weak. “Is that you? Please… please tell me I’m not dreaming again.” He felt a blush rising to his cheeks at that. Surely she meant she’d just been dreaming of help, right? She couldn’t mean that she’d been dreaming of him… could she?

“It’s me, Annette. It really is. You’re okay. You’re safe.” He wasn’t normally one for physical affection, or really affection in general, but this was an exception. So, when she hugged him, he hugged her back. “Let’s get you out of here, huh? It’s been too long since I heard you sing.” He set her down and put his arm around her, providing support as they walked back towards the dorms.

“Felix! I told you to forget about that, you bully!” She cried, with as much energy as she could muster. There she went again, mistaking his compliments for teasing. Who could blame her, really? She was the only one he ever bothered complimenting.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic ever!! I think this one turned out better than the last one :) Thanks again to the Felannie discord for motivating me to do this!


End file.
